


智齿

by ARIESDREAM1307



Category: zhangdejun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARIESDREAM1307/pseuds/ARIESDREAM1307





	智齿

尤长靖二十四岁那年出了道，长了第一颗智齿，经历了第一次心动。

他记不清自己是怎么就爱上了队友的。

他只记得有一天晚上他将林彦俊拉进大厂没有摄像头的厕所里，在对方的怀里放肆流泪。

他的身高刚好在对方肩膀的位置，却故意将脑袋压低，埋进对方的胸口。

林彦俊的掌心贴在他的后背，顺着脊骨轻轻触摸着，像是在安抚小动物。

林彦俊不太会安慰人，只会笨拙的对尤长靖说，不要哭，我会努力陪你到最后的。

尤长靖在这个短暂的间隔里迷迷糊糊的打了个哭嗝，鼻涕眼泪都胡乱的抹在了对方崭新的蓝色卫衣上，然后就哭的更凶了。

左胸口的位置可以听见身体里的心跳，当时尤长靖的耳朵就贴在那里，听到的是男孩沉重有力，比平时要加速太多的，像细密落下的鼓点一般的心跳声。

他从林彦俊怀里仰起头，蓄满泪水的杏眼在月光下化作了闪烁的星辰，新鲜的泪痕在瓷白的脸上形成晶莹的沟壑。

桃粉色的薄唇在林彦俊的耳边一张一合，呼出灼热的气息，他甚至还能感觉到林彦俊的身体在微颤。

你说的哦，一定要陪我。

 

——

 

林彦俊掌心的温度要比身上其他地方凉一些。

那是他们出道的那一天，尤长靖在林彦俊的床上发现的。

决赛结束的晚上本该是一次百分九成团的庆功活动，尤长靖却犯了牙疼，在庆功宴上没吃几口就软绵绵的靠在林彦俊的肩膀上说嘴巴难受。

他和林彦俊两个人回了大厂宿舍，林彦俊把他拉进自己的寝室，尤长靖坐在床边乖乖张着嘴，任由着“林医生”打开手机电筒察看口腔里的伤势。

最底部围绕在智齿周围的粉色牙龈红肿起了泡，林彦俊皱着眉关上手电筒，从柜子里找出一罐塑料白色药瓶，递给了尤长靖，说快把它吃了。

尤长靖吞下药片，又接过玻璃杯灌下了白开水。

大概是喝的太急的缘故，来不及收进嘴巴里的水流顺着嘴角落下来，滑过下巴脖颈，最后隐没在衣襟里。

林彦俊不知道为什么看到尤长靖这幅模样会觉得口干舌燥。

他在那双小鹿一般炯炯有神的大眼睛落在自己身上时撇过了脸，正要拿过水杯，触及到指尖时差一点没能握住。

这个药你拿去吃吧，最近忌忌口，快回去睡觉。

宿舍里没有第三人的存在，尤长靖是在林彦俊转身时牵住对方的手的。

虽然说他们平时在大厂整日出双入对，也曾接过麦克风，在镜头前拥抱的时候肌肤相触过。

但从没有过这么实在的触碰。

因为尤长靖几乎是使出全部力气让掌心相贴，指尖交缠着将林彦俊拉回到自己身边的。

可是我的嘴巴还是好疼，林彦俊，你要不要抱抱我。

尤长靖知道林彦俊对自己的弱点在哪里，大概只要轻易软绵绵的撒娇，不管他说什么林彦俊都会欣然接受。

就像是现在。

男孩精瘦的小臂揽过柔软的腰腹，最后落在脊背上，就像过去的每一次安慰抚触。

 

——

 

亲吻的触觉很奇妙，尤长靖将林彦俊压倒在狭窄的单人床上，坏笑着将唇瓣落在对方的嘴巴上。

还要亲亲。

调皮的兔牙在林彦俊的眼中像是某种挑衅，下一秒小白兔被猎人搂住腰身，立刻被反制。

滚烫的身躯紧贴着，外衣在翻滚间推高，露出了细嫩的瓷肌，指尖作乱，贴着外衣面料烙上皮肤，喘息声高低起伏，连绵不绝。

羞耻的水声在耳边回荡，充血的红唇微张着，任由狡猾的舌头长驱直入。

啊——好疼。

舔舐过那片伤痕，又重重的抵上去，林彦俊成功收获了身下人难忍的惊叫。

这是某人勾引我的代价。

林彦俊眸色深沉，舌尖还在那块伤口上反复摩挲打转，尤长靖合不拢嘴，津液就顺着落下来，滴落在床单上。

衣衫尽褪，散落在地板上，坦诚相待的身躯交缠在一起，滚烫抵在洞口徘徊戳刺。

那我勾引成功了吗？

尤长靖抬起腰腹，张着双腿圈在林彦俊的腰间，雾气朦胧的清眸眨巴着，眼眶沾染上绯红，泪珠挂在眼角，颤颤巍巍的，抬臂勾着林彦俊的后颈问他。

回应他的，是凶猛的一杆到底。

少年在彼此的身体上无尽探索，汗水湿了又干，床体晃动的声音在沾染上呻吟的夜晚中裹上了暧昧淫靡的味道。

 

——

 

二十八年来，尤长靖只爱过一个人。

他曾以为他们可以走很久的。

可他终究还是在日复一日的成长鞭挞里弄丢了年少时的单纯欢喜，弄丢了年少时的义无反顾。

他们的爱情，永远留在了回忆尽头。

他坐在台下，看着那个人穿着一身湖蓝色的高定西服走上金碧辉煌的舞台，夺得最佳男演员时，他的智齿又开始隐隐作痛。

在一起的那一年里藏在深处的那颗智齿疼过好几次，每次林彦俊看他难受于心不忍，想要劝他把它拔了，但是尤长靖不同意。

后来他们分手了，他发誓如果那颗智齿再疼的话，他一定要把它从自己的身体里抽除。

可是自那以后，那颗智齿却莫名其妙的不会再疼了。

这场盛大的颁奖典礼中，他和林彦俊形同陌路，他们的目光再也不会交缠在一起。

尤长靖撑在洗手台前，静静地看着镜子里了无生气的自己，嗤笑了一声。

尤长靖，他都已经云淡风轻了，你还在留恋些什么？

可是不行啊。  
那些过去了的曾经，在他的心里依然过不去。

他明明花了那么长的时间去消化没有林彦俊的日子，却在重新看到他的第一眼，筑起的围墙就在顷刻间全线坍塌了。

林彦俊是在这时候进来的。

尤长靖不敢看他，慌乱的抽出纸巾擦拭了一把满是水珠的双手，就要往外逃。

却被人制住了手腕。

其实他是足够挣脱的，但他没有。

他任由着那个人将自己拉进厕所隔间，上了锁。

你刚刚喝了很多酒。

林彦俊将尤长靖抵在门板上，深邃的眼中结了一层厚厚的冰霜。

他们在一起的时候，林彦俊从来不允许尤长靖碰酒。

原因之一是歌手喝酒太伤嗓子了，原因之二是，林彦俊见过尤长靖醉酒的样子。

那模样，太招人犯罪。

可他今天却拿着主办方摆在宴会桌前的高脚杯，喝完了一整杯。

那又怎样，你管我啊。

尤长靖的苹果肌有些泛红，他一把推开了林彦俊撑在自己身侧的手，扭过脑袋不看对方。

不乖，要罚。

几乎是没有经过对方的同意，林彦俊强势的捏住尤长靖的下巴，将对方的脑袋摆正，吻了上去。

尤长靖在躲，林彦俊却紧咬不放，最后尤长靖妥协了，他被吻的全身瘫软，后背依靠在冰冷的建筑材料上，那根进犯的舌头又在他的智齿边缘作乱。

嘶——你别舔，真的好疼。

尤长靖双手无力的撑在林彦俊的胸口，软绵绵的呜咽。

眼泪顺着眼角滑落，不知道是因为口腔深处的位置被那根舌尖反复戳刺的太痛了，还是因为心也在痛。

我好想你。

尤长靖，我真的好想你。

双唇分离，牵扯出几道银丝，刚刚在领奖台上从容不迫的男人现在埋进了尤长靖的肩窝里哭。

林彦俊的唇贴在尤长靖锁骨的位置喃喃作语，收紧的臂膀像是要把尤长靖揉进自己的身体里。

尤长靖抬起手，软下心来轻抚着男人柔顺的短发。

 

——

 

有些记忆，一旦被触发，就是全面的唤醒。

尤长靖双手撑在门板上，上半身依然穿戴整齐，下身的西裤却失去了踪影。

身后那根狰狞的刀刃泛着紫红色的水光，在身体里挺入又抽出，搅起千层浪。

嗯啊……林彦俊……我想……回家。

熟悉的肢体触觉让尤长靖陷入过往的泥潭，他张着嘴，断断续续的嘤咛，激起的安全感让他想要寻觅一个方向。

等我。

前端被微凉的掌心包裹，尤长靖一个激灵，身后的速度加快，拍打的水声在狭小的空间里反复回荡。

泄过一次的东西软了下来，林彦俊为尤长靖穿好裤子，将软成一滩水的人抱离了庆典。

 

——

 

林彦俊知道尤长靖说的回家，是要回哪个家。

他们在一起的时候有一个秘密领地。

那是他和尤长靖一人出一半的资金共同买下来的一间屋子。

那时候他们刚刚出道，被安排和队友们一起住进了别墅，可是情侣之间难免会有难耐的时候。

别墅的隔音效果不太好，他们不敢在那里做的太过头。

这间屋子，大概成了他们两个人分手后唯一的牵绊。

他们分手过后再也没有来过这里，陈设却和过去如出一辙。

是林彦俊聘请了清洁阿姨在这间屋子里进行了每周一次的例行打扫。

所以就算是太久没有到访，这里依然像是存在生活过的痕迹。

尤长靖光裸着身躯被林彦俊抱进怀里上下晃动，满身都被烙上了林彦俊的印记，身下相连的地方泥泞了一片。

我……以为你把这里忘了。

尤长靖抱着林彦俊在自己胸口作乱的脑袋，带着颤动的哭腔。

怎么会忘呢。

他和尤长靖经历的那些，他这辈子都不可能忘记了。

 

——

 

白软的胸口被一只大手反复揉捏，舌尖在红肿涨大的乳粒上绕圈舔舐，留下一滩水渍。林彦俊听见尤长靖化作蜜糖的难耐喘息，又抬起脑袋去和对方接吻，只想证明彼此之间此时此刻的真实。

这次的吻带有某种惩罚性的意味，唇肉在摩擦间着了火，铁锈的浓郁味道顺着缝隙溢进嘴巴里，四面八方的绽开。

尤长靖收紧了臂膀，双腿紧紧勾着林彦俊的腰，他能感觉到那根滚烫的粗硬每次进入身体的形状，他想要林彦俊得到极致的舒爽，每次对方挺进的时候都在配合着收紧肠肉，把那根落在敏感点上的肉刃吸的更深。

就像他对他的深沉爱意。

从过去到现在，从未变过，甚至有过之而无不及。

骨节分明的手掌从腰窝逡巡向上，肌肤随着指腹的力道而逐渐泛起粉红色，滑嫩细腻的触感让林彦俊着了魔。

汁水淋漓的硕大从湿热的穴道整根抽离，林彦俊抱着尤长靖躺倒在床上翻了个身，将尤长靖的腿打得更开，他红着眼盯着暴露在外的私处，鲜红的穴肉一张一合，吐露出混合的水液，重新将青筋突跳的硬挺送了进去。

熟透的身体陷进柔软的床单里，尤长靖揪着身下的布料，承受着身上人一次次的冲撞，打理好的发型早已经乱成了一团糟，湿漉漉的贴在额角。

尤长靖，你后悔过吗？

尤长靖在意乱情迷间听见林彦俊的声音，带着某种被丢弃的委屈，穿透他的耳膜。

你呢。

尤长靖哑着嗓子，未答反问。

林彦俊与尤长靖脸贴着脸，舌头舔弄着小巧的耳垂，露出牙齿浅浅摩挲噬咬。

我好后悔。

后悔轻易放开你，后悔在这年复一年的日子里没有了你。

自那以后，我的世界失去了斑斓彩虹，坠入不见底的灰色深渊。

 

——

 

浓稠的液体在疯狂的耸动过后灌进了身体深处，林彦俊将尤长靖抱进浴室清理。

全身疲软的尤长靖安静的侧躺在床上，就着黑暗的夜色与林彦俊相对而视。

夜晚和旧人容易催生感性的记忆，尤长靖在这片刻的对视中跌进了过去的回廊里。

他和林彦俊还是练习生的时候，那时他们只会日复一日疯狂的训练，却看不到未来的方向。

后来他们参加了一档节目，从那档节目里成功收获了喜爱他们的粉丝，脱颖而出夺得了出道的资格，他们终于看到了属于彼此的未来。

越走越远才发现，原来看得见的未来，是需要抛弃很多珍贵来换取的。

尤长靖张开双臂，攀上林彦俊瘦削的后背，近乎依赖的躺进了林彦俊滚烫的胸口，贪婪汲取着对方的温柔。

 

“这颗智齿，我想拔掉它了，你要不要陪我？”

 

-end-


End file.
